


You're not a judge

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, References to Drugs, Routine, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Осуждение. Это всё, на что ты способен, брат?
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 1





	You're not a judge

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка на моменте от смерти матери и до третьей игры.  
> На заявку Shooter: ER. Близнецы. "Данте, когда ты намерен обзавестись чувством такта?".

Накрапывает дождь. Капли касаются разгоряченного тела — это приятно. Неоновый блеск вывесок отражается в глазах, дым срывается с губ. Сейчас совсем не так, как раньше.

Спокойно. Есть возможность всё исправить. И некуда спешить, принимая неверные решения лишь из-за того что не хватает времени.

Влажно. Освежающая прохлада и низко нависшие темные тучи. Гроза прошла. И дождь сходит на нет, остается лишь холодный ветер. Светлые глаза с сузившимися зрачками устремлены в одну точку.

Он думает о том, что сейчас бессмысленно поднимать эту тему, близнец не поймет его, но оставлять дом нельзя. Для брата это одна из последних связующих нитей с детством, с семьей, с матерью. Верджил думает, что именно из-за этого Данте так цепляется и за него.

Потому что Верджил тоже часть этого.

Но ничего не остается, как рвать остатки воспоминаний. Так надо.

Иногда он задается вопросом — «Можно ли оставить всё как есть?»

Но осознает, что брат каждый раз будет оглядываться назад, возвращаться в эти стены, просчитывать — могло ли всё сложиться иначе. Верджил думает избавить его от этого.

Сегодня или завтра.

Полудемон опирается на перила балкона, глядя вниз, на подсвеченные неоном лица. Данте, наверное, там — он пытается почувствовать эту жизнь. Верджил сказал бы — забыться.

Позади него открывается дверь. Взводится курок.

«Ты сегодня раньше».

— Привет.

***

В квартире ничего нет: в комнате на полу матрас, несколько подушек, и валяющаяся рядом простыня, в углу старый телевизор, служащий подставкой для коробок с пиццей. На кухне все шкафчики пусты, только в раковине несколько пустых бутылок из-под пива. А кладовка забита оружием.

В ванне не горит лампочка, но есть горячая вода. Правда, душ не работает. И на облезшей эмали остаются темные разводы.

В этом доме сдают квартиры и похуже.

Верджилу хватает времени на отдых, пока в квартире никого нет — Данте пропадает на целый день, обычно, возвращаясь лишь к вечеру; демонов удобнее выслеживать под палящим солнцем. Они забиваются подальше в свои норы. И проще сразу обнаружить логово, а не искать тварь за тварью, следуя кровавому следу. Верджил тоже так делал. Раньше.

Солнце, наконец, показалось над горизонтом.

Верджил оглядывается на спящего брата. Данте лежит, зарывшись в подушку лицом, на его спине остаются засохшие полосы крови, но раны давно затянулись.

— Привет, — Полудемон потягивается, взъерошивает и без того растрепанные после сна волосы, не глядя на него. Он знает, что Верджил не сводит взгляд с него. — Я ещё под кайфом? Или ты действительно смотрел как я сплю?

— Вчера ты выстрелил в меня, а сегодня всего лишь принял за видение. Прогресс.

— Ты знаешь, я устаю…

— От развлечений. В баре.

— … от демонов. А в баре была всего лишь драка. Вот и всё развлечение.

— И что ты делаешь в баре каждый вечер? Ищешь любовь?

— Уж кому как не тебе знать, что я её давно нашел.

Данте поднимается с матраса и, не удосужившись чем-либо прикрыться, направляется в ванну. Плеск воды почти перекрывает негромкие ругательства — теплой воды нет.

Верджил ухмыляется. Сейчас брат не похож на скорбящего сына. Словно так и нужно — «Ты ещё тот лжец, брат. Принявший новую роль, надевший новую маску. Для тебя ещё существует порог? Там, где ты по-прежнему не можешь смириться? Или ты окончательно стал беззаботным охотником, плывущим по течению?»

Данте выглядывает из ванной, улыбаясь:

— Работа, Вердж. Надеюсь, ты меня понимаешь. И, кажется, мне придется жениться.

Да, работа охотника пришлась ему по вкусу. Развлечение. Это похоже на попытку отомстить, отомстить всем демонам за смерть матери.

«Вымещаешь злость. Пытаешься справиться с собственными эмоциями. Никакого контроля, дисциплины. Ты всё ещё не можешь оправиться. Я понимаю, брат».

Сегодня или завтра.

Данте выходит из ванной — с мокрыми волосами, обнаженный, с полотенцем на плечах. Он натягивает штаны на голое тело, оглядываясь на брата:

— Бесстрастный наблюдатель.

В его глазах вовсе не безысходность. Зрачки расширены, светлая радужка почти скрыта — он что-то принял. Снова.

— Обычно ты говоришь обратное.

Дом нужно уничтожить. Сегодня или завтра. Погубить себя он не погубит, но из этой ямы с таким грузом вины не выберется.

— Утром ты словно остывший. Я перестаю тебя греть и ты снова невозмутимый, безучастный, — Данте накидывает плащ и сует пистолеты в кобуру, подхватывает меч.  
Он всего лишь полудемон, думает Верджил, замечая что у Данте дрожат руки. Дрянь, которую он принимает, должна быть неслабой, чтобы повлиять на его организм.

— В отличие от тебя, лампа быстрого накаливания. Быстро перегораешь. Невыдержанный.  
Данте ухмыляется, и с громким хлопком закрывает за собой дверь.

Верджил достает ещё одну сигарету. Сегодня или завтра. А у него нет денег на новую пачку.

***

— Привет.

Верджил накидывает простыню на плечи. Ему холодно. А глаза, в которых зрачок почти скрывает радужку, внимательно следят за ним.

— Я думал, ты свалил.

— Данте, когда ты намерен обзавестись чувством такта? Я же попросил оставить меня.

— Ты о многом сегодня просил.

— Оружие рядом.

— Это угроза?

— Тебе нужно угрожать, чтобы добиться результата?

— Смотря какой реакции ждешь.

— Жду, пока ты уйдешь.

Данте кусает его за мочку уха, прижимаясь к нему сзади.

— Как на счет поцелуйчика от твоего братишки?

— Только если ты обещаешь оставить меня в покое после.

— Конечно, бро. Всё ради…

— Не называй меня так.

— Прости, Вердж, — Теплые ладони ложатся ему на плечи. Данте следит за его взглядом, устремленным на мелькающие внизу машины. На балконе снизу кто-то выясняет отношения. Рядом плачет чей-то ребенок, а таксисту кто-то не дал на чай.

Верджил щелкает зажигалкой и затягивается. Дешевые сигареты, дым горький, забивающийся в ноздри и оседающий неприятным привкусом на языке.

Данте пристраивает подбородок ему на плечо, щурится из-за красных бликов от амулета, и тянет Верджила за руку, чтобы затянуться. Ему нравится, как брат смотрит на него. Это одна расколотая жизнь на двоих, так кажется Данте. И эти моменты ему определенно в этой жизни нравятся. И он тонкой струёй выдыхает дым ему в губы. А потом откашливается, горло дерет нещадно.

Верджил ухмыляется и стряхивает пепел вниз.

Полудемон целует его в щеку и подхватывает ключи с пола.

— Пойду, прогуляюсь.

***

Сейчас середина лета. Верджил стоит на холодной плитке балкона босиком; сигарета тлеет. Все его мысли сосредоточены на предстоящем деле. Разрозненные данные упорно не складываются — и что-то не так с этим порталом. Или переводом.

Он не совсем уверен, что верно перевел символы полуистлевшей книги. Ему нужен кто-то, кто мог бы перевести более полно. Он готов заплатить за информацию, если нужно, или избежать оплаты, если сможет. И поиски не бесплодны — теперь он знает, где следует искать человека, который может ему помочь.

— Ты сейчас что-то ищешь? Чем-то важным занимаешься? — Данте прижимается щекой к его бедру. Он сидит на полу, рядом, а Верджил стоит около открытого окна.

— Это тебя не касается.

— Просто спрашиваю… Ты вообще ещё вернешься? Мы видимся четвертый день подряд. Меня это удивляет. Обычно ты исчезаешь на целые недели. Учишься самостоятельности? Впрочем, ладно. Если надумал снова исчезнуть — предупреди.

— Я живу у тебя четвертый день подряд.

— Серьёзно? Вроде чище здесь не стало, и еда не пропала.

— Потому что её и не было. Тебе пора — у тебя задание в городе.

— Да, точно. Уже убегаю, — он поспешно встаёт, и уходит в комнату, одеваясь на ходу. Он что-то говорит, но Верджил его почти не слушает. Сегодня его занимает только она. Он уже ходил утром навестить её.

— Эй, брат, а ты не видел кобуру для пистолетов? У меня сегодня нет настроения расчищать подворотни мечом. Лучше пули, да и быстрее. Там ещё, по делу о…

— Ей бы не понравилось.

Данте, до этого что-то говоривший о следующей миссии в Гриффит-парке, замолкает на полуслове. Он закрывает глаза, и тяжело вздыхает.

— Кстати, я был у неё. Отличный вид. И шикарный букет. Только вот для моего там просто не было места.

«Просто скажи, что потратил деньги на то, чтобы не думать о её смерти. Признай, ты просто не в состоянии принять факт, что её нет».

— Молодец.

— Верджил, я оставил ключи в ванной. Можешь пользоваться, когда захочешь, — с тихим щелчком закрывается дверь. Верджил надевает плащ, и оглядывается в поисках Ямато.

— И забыл сказать, вернусь поздно! — Раздается голос Данте из коридора.

— Я догадался.

Верджил хочет знать, как сложится жизнь его брата после… Он знает, что им предстоит снова встретиться, и снова расстаться. Но сколько времени пройдет до этого?

Наследие. Даже расставшись прямо сейчас — они столкнуться в одном из дел, которыми займется Верджил, или на одной из миссий, за которую возьмется Данте. Так и будет.

Сегодня или завтра. Ничего не меняется на протяжении нескольких лет. А может и не изменится вовсе.

Верджил не подозревает, чем станет для него одна из этих встреч.

Дым уносит ветром.

Разве раньше у них было по-другому?

Он не уверен.

***

Когда Данте вернется, квартира на углу Сансет-роуд будет пуста. Только лежащая поверх мятой простыни фотография матери… Это будет единственное, что осталось от их дома. О пожаре он узнает из вечернего выпуска новостей.

Больше ничего. Для них двоих — никакой связи с прошлым.

На балконе осталась пустая пачка сигарет. Это единственное, что осталось на память от Верджила.

Им предстоит встретиться лишь через год.


End file.
